Defying Gravity
by Yoko Black
Summary: Songfic. Original Character. Kaya is intent on proving that she’s more then what people say. “Defying Gravity” from the musical Wicked.


**Title: Defying Gravity**

**By: Yoko Black**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Science Fiction/ Fantasy**

**Summery: Songfic. Original Character. Kaya is intent on proving that she's more then what people say. "**_**Defying**__**Gravity**_**" from the musical Wicked.**

_lyrics_

_**(Elphaba)**_

_**(**__**Glinda**__**)**_

**Defying Gravity**

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes, and leap._

Kaya grunted as she tripped over a corner and the bucket she was carrying full of sweet sand water splashed on the floor, and all down the front of her drudge smock. Behind her she heard the laughter of the pranksters as she struggled to get up. Her hair, blacker then the pitch darkness of night had swung over her shoulder in a multitude of tiny braids to be made into one large plait, and lay in the puddle of foamy water.

"Well, don't just stand there, Holdless," sneered the lead prankster. "Clean it up!"

Kaya glared at him with her fierce green eyes, a rarity on Pern, almost as rare as red or gold hair, and took out a rag. She may have been Holdless, but she still had her pride, and more senses, unlike some hold bound deadglows. In the scant sixteen Turns that Thread had been falling Kaya's mother often said she was lucky to be born before the First Fall. Her parents had died five Turns ago from a sudden and quick illness and Kaya had no choice but to be hired in the only available nearby Hold, Bitra. At seventeen Turns she was more then capable of taking care of herself, but didn't want to risk being out in the open with Thread falling and no cave nearby. So, reluctantly, she stayed at Bitra Hold.

She was just about to wipe up as much of the spilt water as she could when the rag was kick sharply out of her hand. She gasped in pain and clutched her hand.

"Don't use that," ordered the leader. "It's filthy. Your front will do." And the next thing she knew she was lying face down on the wet floor with a heavy boot on her back.

"Come on, now," ordered the leader. "Clean it up. No one will notice. Holdless and drudges are _always_ filthy no matter how many baths they take." The prankster's friends laughed with him. By this time Kaya was seething with hurt pride and ego. Bracing her hands on the rough stone floor she pushed with all her strength and effectively threw the boy off her. She didn't need to look to know the leader was the Lord Holder's son, her main tormentor, who had his boot on her back. She wasted no time in tackling him and started hitting him with her fists, well muscled from handling black rock to and from the Kitchen each day.

She felt hands grab her and hit them as well, knowing it was the Holder's son's friends trying to pry her off the boy. She punched, kicked, scratched and bite anyone coming near her like a mad herdbeast, through some would say she fought like a wild watchwher. It was only when a pair of strange arms held her against a firm chest did she stop fighting the boys, but didn't keep her from struggling to continue the carnage.

"You're a spirited filly, you are," chuckled a voice behind her. "And just as pretty."

She blinked at the tone of the rich laughing voice and stopped her struggling. She never thought of herself as pretty, with her sharp chin and small nose, plus the Thread scar down one cheek when she didn't get to the shelter of the nearby river fast enough that puckered her skin.

Apparently the man holding her was of some importance because the boys immediately stopped helping the Lord's son off the ground, and stared dumbfounded at the man behind her. Even the Lord's son stared at the man.

"Run along now," said the man to the boys. "You've had your punishment. Now don't bother this girl again." The boys wasted no time in running away. "There now. Now you can get your job done without interruptions."

"Let me go!" yelled Kaya pushing away from the firm chest. Turning around she came face to face with a handsome blonde haired grey eyed man a few Turns older then her. His shoulder knot and badge indicated he was a bronze dragonrider from Bendan Weyr. But that didn't stop her anger. "What do you want?"

"It's customary to introduce yourself," said the dragonrider. Kaya's eyes narrowed as she picked up her discarded rag.

"Kaya," she said and crouched on the floor to clean up the spill.

"D'rac, rider of bronze Tgreth, at your service, Lady Kaya," said the dragonrider in a teasing tone.

"I'm no Lady," hissed Kaya glaring back at him. "In case you haven't noticed by the dress, I'm a drudge. Barely worth the attention of the Warder, let alone a dragonrider."

"I think I can decide who I want to notice."

Kaya just glared at him as she stood with the sopping wet rag. Turning the bucket right side up, she wrung the rag in it before returning to cleaning the spill.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Bitra isn't exactly the most enjoyable of Holds, especially to dragonriders."

"I was to inform Nervon that the senior queen took flight yesterday and the leadership remained the same."

"That's good," said Kaya wringing the rag one last time before putting it in the bucket with a splash and picking the bucket up. "A change in leadership means a change in policy. For better or worse who can say?"

"You know a lot about leadership, Kaya," said D'rac smiling.

Kaya smiled back mischievously. "No, I don't know a thing about leadership. But I do know about survival. Good day, Lord D'rac."

"Oh, I'm no Lord," said D'rac smiling as Kaya walked away. He followed her.

"You sure about that," asked Kaya as she turned a corner.

"I'm sure. So, tell me why a girl like you is doing in a place like this?"

"Are you saying I could do better?" At D'rac's embarrassed face Kaya laughed before continuing. "Like I said, I know about survival. I'd rather be in a Hold then being caught outside during a Fall."

"But a lot of Holdless survive outside of a hold. You can too."

"I've been thinking about that. Shells, I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure I can."

D'rac shrugged. "Won't know till you try. But if you ever need anything, just give my bronze, Tgreth, a shout."

Kaya blinked in surprise. "He'd listen to me? A great bronze with listen to me? Why?"

D'rac smiled. "He likes you. And I do too."

Kaya blushed as she smiled back at him.

_**(Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur.)**__ I'm through accepting limits, because someone says they're so. Some thing's I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I'm lost. Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost._

Kaya heard a chirp and looked up top find Lady, her fire-lizard queen, flying around her head. A few days after that fateful visit with D'rac Kaya left Bitra hold with a few provisions and one of the many eggs hardening in the Hold's hearth. The Lord or son didn't deserve a fire-lizard, not even a queen. She counted herself lucky when the egg hatched a queen and it stayed with her. For the next three months both had worked a system on how to work together. Lady would scout ahead and if she spotted something she would alert Kaya and the Holdless girl would either avoid an encounter or investigate.

"What is it, Lady," asked Kaya holding out her arm. "Show me what you saw."

The fire-lizard, hardly half the size of her arm, landed lightly and crooned as she gave her mistress an image of a caravan headed toward Southern Boll, which was where Kaya was heading. She had heard the Lord and Lady there were looking for new pickers and decided to get a temporary job there.

"Traveling companions," said Kaya petting Lady gently. "Well, we better not come to visit empty handed. Didn't you find a wherry nest nearby?'

Lady gave a happy chirp and flew off Kaya to lead the girl to the nest. After bringing the wherry down with her sling and then clubbing it with a rock she collected the eggs and headed toward the train. She cautiously walked out of the forest, her arms raised in a peaceful surrender. The train leader halted the train as she came into view.

"I am Kaya," she said. "This is Lady." She indicated to the queen fire-lizard. "We only wish to travel with you. We bring a wherry for your fire."

"I'm Carden," said the train leader. "Leader of the Lilcamp train. My wife Jessa and my son Sarda." Each nodded in turn. "You are welcome to travel with us for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, good sir," said Kaya.

After she handed the wherry to Jessa, a plumb motherly woman with graying dark hair and grey eyes, Carden to halt for the night early to celebrate her joining the caravan. It didn't matter to Kaya if they had stopped or not. Early twilight was settling in and she would have stopped for the night anyway.

"How long have you been traveling to South Boll," asked Jessa.

"Close to nine sevendays," answered Kaya taking the cup of _klah_ Jessa handed her.

"That's an awful long time to be alone," said Sarda, a handsome man-boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Kaya had noticed h had been looking at her the whole evening.

"But I wasn't alone," said Kaya. "I had Lady with me." She smiled fondly at the fire-lizard resting on her padded shoulder. Lady chirped before accepting the slice of meat handed to her. She gobbled it up in a few seconds and opened her mouth for more.

"Of course, but what I meant was…."

"I'm sure Kaya didn't mean ay offense," said Carden. "What he meant was it was a long time to be without human companionship."

"I've met some Runners and travelers," said Kaya. "But other then that it's just been me and Lady."

"And a fine looking Lady she is," said Jessa handing Kaya a bowl of meat and vegetable stew. She gave Lady a platter of meaty strips that they didn't use in the stew. Lady croon her gratitude toward the woman before enjoying her meal. Kaya talked about most of her adventures exploring the land.

"I haven't traveled for several Turns," said Kaya. "I was living in a Hold a first, but the land is in my Blood. I can't stay in one place long."

Carden and his family laughed. "I know what you mean," he said; "Traveling is in my Blood as well. If we stayed, Pern might stop turning."

"And it'll be a warm day _between_ before we stop," said Jessa smiling, which made all of them smile and laugh with her.

Later that Kaya was suddenly awaked on the pallet Carden and Jessa had given her for the night in the second wagon they used for sleeping. It took her a minute to realize it wasn't the dawn that had awakened her, but shouting. Lady had awakened beside her and was shrieking around Kaya's head. Kaya had prided herself on being a light sleeper but the shouting was so muffled by the thick walls that she barely heard the cries.

"I hear you, Lady," she said yanking her dagger from her belt. "Let's help out our hosts." And both went outside.

It was pure pandemonium. The trains were surrounded by raiders and by the look of the fright on the traders the fight had just begun. The older women were herding the children into a large caravan toward the back. The older and younger men were trying to give the women time to get away.

"Well, I was never one to run from a fight," said Kaya gripping her dagger. Lady agreed with a bugle and both joined the fight. Kaya caught two by surprise as Lady dove around heavily, talons unsheathed and teeth bare, before a man jumped in front of her and she felt a slash cross down her knife arm. She cried in pain and dropped her knife and looked up to find the man raise his knife again to plunge it in her chest.

_"If you ever need anything, give Tgreth a shout."_

"Tgreth!" she yelled with as loud as she could with her voice and mind. Seconds later a solid brass roar sounded and Kaya looked up to see the great bronze dragon she called fly over head. The raiders ran at the sight of the dragon.

Kaya grimaced a little as the dragon softly landed downwind and several feet away from the train to not scare the yoke animals. D'rac dismounted and strode over to her, taking off his helmet.

"You called," he asked with a smile.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye. I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down __**(Come with me. Think of what we could do, together.)**_

Kaya smiled as she picked the red fruit from the tree and dropped it to the handler below. She climbed higher as she reached for another ripe fruit.

"Right there," called the handler pointing to a fruit. Kaya looked to where he pointed and picked the fruit.

"Look out below," she called and dropped the fruit. The handler caught it. Lady flew around her head, swiping the stem of a ripe fruit and it fell to the ground.

"Watch it," called the handler.

"Lady," scolded Kaya. The fire-lizard crooned and apology and rested lightly on a branch. Kaya looked back down at the handler. "Is it bruised?"

"No, it's all right," the handler called back. "Good one too."

Kaya climbed down and called Lady to her. The fire-lizard landed on the girl's padded shoulder and wrapped her tail around Kaya's neck.

"That's it for this one," she said.

"Well, then, let's get the rest down," said the handler.

And they did. They finished near nightfall and cleaned up for the evening meal. As Kaya walked back inside she looked up at the Red Star, thinking about how she got there. After the attack from the raiders D'rac got permission to escort the train to Keroon Hold and transport Kaya to Southern Boll. She was rendered to light work till her wound healed, but Kaya didn't mind. D'rac even visits after his patrols to check on her.

Kaya smiled as Lilita, the Holder's youngest daughter, as she walked into the Hold and went to the hall to eat. Lilita was the only person in the Hold that had been nice to Kaya when she arrived at the Hold. Holdless wasn't held in high regard because they didn't hold to any Lord.

"Good evening, Lady Lilita," she said as she walked in.

"I've asked you to call me Lilita," said Lilita.

"Yes, Lilita. Everything's ready for the Gathering tomorrow."

"That's wonderful. We could use a Gather. I hear riders from Bendan are coming as well."

"Really? That would be wonderful." Especially if D'rac was coming, which probably would happen. Kaya felt a blush coming to her cheek.

"Yes, with them fighting Thread for us, it about time we did something for them."

"Yes, it is."

The next morning Kaya wore a red dress borrowed from Lilita a green belt with a gold fire-lizard buckle around her waist. Her black hair was free from its multiple braids except at the top where it was caught with a red ribbon, and the rest fell down in a wave. Hard sole red slippers were on her feet. She looked shyly at herself in the full length polished metal mirror.

"I look silly," she said.

"You look beautiful," said Lilita. "You were actually pretty enough to have a dragonrider's attention."

Kaya blushes. "He's just making sure I'm okay."

Lilita locked Kaya's arm to lead her to the Gather grounds. "And why would a dragonrider bother to look over a common girl if he didn't like her."

Kaya decided to say nothing as they walked out. Lilita lead her to the Gather stalls and showed her around the grounds. Lady flying over head the Hold's few fire-lizards and was watching the people below. After a while Lilita left her to host with her family.

She was looking at the Glass-smith's figurine of a green fire-lizard standing elegantly erect with her wings spread when a light hand was placed on her shoulder. Gasping she turned around to find D'rac looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry to scare you," he said. "I told Tgreth to tell you I was here."

_('I wanted Kaya to be surprised.')_ said Tgreth to both of them.

"Well, I am certainly surprised," said Kaya with a laugh.

D'rac nodded to the figurine she was looking at. "Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful," she said.

"How much," asked D'rac to the Glass-smith.

"That's not necessary, Lord D'rac," said Kaya. Lady had landed lightly on her shoulder so D'rac gently placed a hand on her back to quiet her.

"Three marks," said the Glass-smith. The figurine was paid for and packed in a padded box before Kaya could protest further. Kaya gently carried the box in her hands as she walked with D'rac.

"You didn't have to…."

"I know, but I wanted to get you something."

"Thank you," she said.

"I expect to be repaid," Kaya paled as inappropriate thoughts when through her head, "with a dance."

Kaya blushed and looked at the ground to hide it. "I can't dance."

D'rac placed his hand under her chin and gently made her look at him. "Neither can I." And he led her to the Dancing Square.

_Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Dreams, the way we planned 'em. __**(If we work in tandem.)**__ There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I, Defying gravity. With you and I, Defying gravity. They'll never bring us down! __**(Well? Are you coming?)**_

Kaya set the basket full of fruit into the cart and went to get the next basket. She had just picked up another when a wing of dragons flew over the field. Handlers had to hold onto the runners before they could bolt away. Kaya recognized Tgreth at the head of the wing.

_('We're on Search,')_ said Tgreth. _('D'rac will speak to you soon.')_

Kaya smiled and sent a gracious thought to the bronze, but she knew that "soon" would be after the evening meal. Kaya had heard a Search was made when Aireth had clutched. Dragonriders Search everyday for potential Candidates who could be the life-mates of the massive dragons that flew the skies of Pern. Like anyone on Pern Kaya dreamed about being a dragonrider at one point. But like anyone not Searched she accepted that she couldn't have a dragon of her own and went about her role on Pern. It still didn't stop her dream of flying.

Lady chirped above her and landed on Kaya's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Come here." And she opened her arms to let Lady crawl into them and cuddle. "You're a wonderful companion. But it would be nice if we had a dragon as a friend, wouldn't it?"

Lady chirped in agreement and rubbed her head against Kaya's chin, crooning. Kaya scratched Lady's eye ridge before letting Lady go and she flew around Kaya's head as she looked around.

Afterward she met up with Lilita for the evening meal and went to her proper place at the workers table. Up at the Lord's Table Kaya could see D'rac at the guest seat, next to Lady Tayla and beside Lilita. D'rac grinned at Kaya went he caught her staring and she looked away, blushing. She heard D'rac laugh, probably to a joke Lord Amend told and about her embarrassment.

_('D'rac asked me to tell you to meet him by the black rock pile,')_ said Tgreth. _('We have been away a long time. We wished to see you again often.')_

Kaya nodded. Beside her plate was a bowl of mashed root vegetables and vegetable soup. She soaked a piece of bread into the soup before she started eating.

After eating she went outside and diverted from the black rock pile, going to the fire heights instead. The wing of dragons rested there as the sun heated the ledge and she quickly made out Tgreth in the front

_('I am glad to see you as well,')_ said Tgreth. _('But D'rac asked you to meet you at the black rock pile.')_

"I wanted to see you," said Kaya reaching up and scratched his eye ridge. Tgreth lowered his eye lids pleasantly and sighed. Lady flew overhead and scratched and itchy spot on the bronze's wing joint, making the bronze sigh again.

_('That feels very good,')_ he said _('My gratitude.')_

"I was just coming to relieve of that patch," said D'rac behind her, an oil jar in his hand. Kaya turned to smile at him.

"I know you were," said Kaya. "I was just coming over to say hello."

"Hello," he said. Handing the jar to Kaya he swung up to the wing joint. Kaya handed him the jar and D'rac soothed the flaky skin.

"Cracked hide _between_ makes for imperfect hide and can damage a dragon," quoted D'rac and smiled at Kaya. "If he has an itch I have to sooth it."

"I know," said Kaya. "I actually make my own oil for Lady."

"Really," asked D'rac. "Does it smell nice?"

"It's no sweet oil." Reaching in her pocket she took out a small jar. "I make it from my favorite flower, the red strip lily. Lady likes it."

D'rac took the jar, opened it and was wafted by the sweet smell.

_('I would like that on my hide,')_ said Tgreth. _('It smells nice.')_

"Well, you'll have to make do with the one I've got," said D'rac with a laugh and handed it back to Kaya. "But it's the right choice for Lady."

Lady chirped an agreement from between Tgreth's head knobs and both laughed. They began talking about things that happened while D'rac was in the Weyr and Kaya was in Southern Boll. Lady had fallen asleep on top of Tgreth and Tgreth was watching them curiously.

"Why is Tgreth looking at us like that?" asked Kaya. "He's never looked at me like that before."

"Tgreth, are you feeling well," asked D'rac.

_('She is the one,')_ said Tgreth. _( Branth found another, but she is the one.')_

"What is he talking about," asked Kaya. D'rac looked at her in surprise.

"He's saying you can become a dragonrider."

Kaya's eyes widened at the statement. "How….How can I be a dragonrider? I'm a nobody, a Holdless."

"But now you have a chance to be more. To have a place of your own and a friend always by your side." Lady chirped. "I know you're a friend to her, Lady, but now you both could get one more." He turned o Kaya. "Do you trust me?" He held his hand to Kaya. With an encouraging chirp from Lady and a croon from Tgreth Kaya knew there was no harm in trying. She took D'rac's hand.

_**(I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this)**__**(You too)**__ I hope it brings you bliss. I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my friend._

Kaya kneaded the dough carefully in her hands, massaging all the ingredients together before it could be put into the bread pan and then into the oven. In the week she had been in Bendan Weyr she'd had more surprises then when she had been Holdless. The second person Branth had found at Southern Boll had been Lilita and Kaya had been grateful for a familiar face. D'rac could only visit when his duties allowed him to and was away often on patrol. She had met a boy named Liihan who was about the same age as her, if not younger, from Fort Weyr. He had failed the last Hatching and came to Bendan to try again. He had a mischievous spirit and often played small pranks, not harmful, but funny. No body had gotten hurt and he often went exploring in the abandoned caverns. Kaya never went down herself, leaving the adventure for the young boy.

Everyone at the Weyr were nice to her, from Marci the headwoman to P'dran and Rosena the Weyrleaders. She always went to Marci to find some work to do, mending, cooking, taking care of the elderly, she didn't mind. It was something for her to keep her mind off the coming Impression.

"What does a lady have to do to get some food around here," called a voice and Kaya looked over to see Padma, another girl who was found on Search, and the only person Kaya didn't get along with. The girl reminded her too much of the Holders at Bitra. She was a daughter of Keroon Lord Holder who constantly harassed everyone, including Lilita who was of equal status. Rosena had tried to get the girl to behave but Padma just shot the lecture _between_ and went to watch the bronzes drill. She didn't do any of the work and instead bullied the other girls to do it.

"There's some stew on the stove, Padma,"said Marci pointing to the stew pot. "Evening meal will be done soon, anyway."

"I don't want stew," said Padma. "I want something filling." She spotted the roast wherry Lilita was carving. " I'll have some wherry."

She started to walk toward the spit when a gold blur flew in front of her and Lady started chattering at Padma. Padma yelp and stepped back in surprise, but quickly got over it and raised her hand in anger.

"Impertinent creature," she yelled and moved to strike the fire-lizard, but a firm hand stopped her.

"She was only doing her job," said D'rac as Lady settled on her owner's shoulder. "The roast is for the evening meal. If you're hungry, eat the stew, but if you want the wherry, wait for the meal."

Padma glared at D'rac and yanked her hand from his grip. "The wherry at Keroon are fatter then this," she yelled walking out. "And we have better cooks!"

Lilita glared at the woman as she left, Lady still chattering angrily, and Kaya watched the scene progress. She never had the will to strike at a person in hate, unlike Padma and often walked away with a bruise on her cheek at Bitra Hold. Seeing Padma approach her friend in obvious attempt to hurt the Southern Boll daughter brought a momentary flash of anger to Kaya and Lady responded to the emotion to protect her mistress' friend.

"She has to learn this isn't a Hold with drudges to serve her every whim," said Marci.

"I'll talk to P'dran," said D'rac. He turned to Kaya. "You all right?"

Kaya nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Lady always makes sure I'm taken care of."

"She's a good protector, isn't she?' asked D'rac and reach over and caressed Lady's eye ridge. The gold crooned at the attention.

"Yes she is," said Kaya.

"Next time, don't keep your mind so open to her. She'll act out before you realize it's you who's angry."

"I'll try."

D'rac nodded and turned to Marci. "P'dran said he'd take his supper in his weyr. He has some more reports to finish."

"I'll send someone," said Marci. "That man works a bit too much."

D'rac nodded and left the Kitchen Caverns with one last look at Kaya that made her blush.

"He likes you," said a voice beside her and she jumped.

"Liihan," she cried and playfully slapped her friend. "Don't scare me like that! What do you mean he likes me?"

"He spends much of his time with you," said Lilita. "And you like him too."

Kaya blushed and Lady squawked. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," said Liihan. "Your face tells all."

"All right, so what if we like each other? But there's still the problem of him being a dragonrider and me being Holdless. He rides a bronze. He has to fly a queen."

That got both of her friends. What Kaya said was true. Bronzes always flew a queen. There was the occasional brown, but it was always the bronzes who flew her. If Lilita, not Kaya, Impressed the queen dragonet then Kaya would have no chance to get together with D'rac. His duty was to his dragon and Pern first.

_('I will always accept you,')_ said Tgreth and Kaya smiled as she finished kneading the dough.

_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, Take a message back from me_

Kaya, Lilita and Liihan were having a water fight in the Weyr Bowl. It was a particularly hot day and they decided to take a swim after their chores. The Bowl was mostly used by dragons for their daily bathing, but it wasn't unusual to find the Weyr's children to splash in the cold water. All three wore water absorbent fabric, Liihan a pair of shorts, Lilita and Kaya a strop wrap tight around their chests tied around their neck and back and a pair of shorts.

All three were having fun splashing each other, Lady occasionally joining the fray, but mostly swam with the other dragons bathing on the other side. They were having so much fun they didn't notice another dragon slip into the water and silently swam to them, his multi-faceted eyes above the water, like the croc animals of Southern Boll and Nerat.

Kaya laughed as she shielded her face from an attack by Liihan and returned it. She felt something nudge her legs and fell backwards, and onto the wedge shaped head of Tgreth. Her back rested between the dragons vulnerable eyes and her legs were spread, hanging from both sides of the dragon's nose. The bronze gently lifted the girl and Kaya hold tight as she could without hurting her friend.

"Tgreth, what are you doing?!" cried Kaya in fright.

_('Jump,')_ said Tgreth.

"What?!"

_('Jump.') _ And with that the bronze threw Kaya off his head. Kaya screamed as she flew up, and fell toward the deepest part of the Bowl. Instinctively she curled up, hugged her knees to her chest, and held her breath as she plunged into the luke warm water. It completely engulfed her and she kicked back to the surface quickly. She broke through and gasped a lungful of air, coughing and sputtering water. Liihan and Lilita helped pull her back into the shallow water.

"Kaya, are you hurt?" asked Lilita.

"Is anything broken," asked Liihan.

"Shards!" she gasped in amazement. After the fear and adrenaline pushed through her she found she actually enjoyed the experience.

_('I am ashamed if I hurt you,')_ said Tgreth. It was the closest a dragon could come to an apology. They know the meaning of feelings but can't pronounce them as well as humans.

"No, no, I'm all right," she said. "I was just surprise."

_('Shall we continue the game?')_

Nodding Kaya lead Lilita and Liihan onto Tgreth's back and all four enjoyed the toss up game. Lady even dived next to them in imitation. They continued the game for a while till Tgreth suddenly jerked his head up, making Liihan grab a spine ridge to hold on. He sprang from the lake as Liihan let go and fell into the water and Tgreth flew away.

"What's wrong with him," asked Lilita as Liihan came up sputtering and wiping his wet hair from his eyes.

"I don't know," said Kaya. It was a few moments before she heard it. A low humm that first shook under her feet, then through her very bones before it reached her ears. She looked around to find out where the humming was coming from before it stopped. Somehow it seemed important.

"Look," cried Liihan. He pointed toward the entrance of the Hatching Grounds where bronzes, browns, blues and greens flew toward.

"The Hatching!" all three cried in surprise and ran out of the Bowl. They were halfway to the Candidates barracks when D'rac appeared on top of Tgreth.

"Get on," he called and all three scrambled up the bronze's back and clung to each other. Tgreth had just launched from the ground when he transferred _between_ in front of the barracks.

"Sorry about that," said D'rac to the three shivering Candidates. "Had to hurry, you understand. Go in and get changed. I'll take you to the Hatching Ground. You'll get warm on the sands."

All three slid down and ran to their separate rooms, Kaya and Lilita to the ladies' section and Liihan to the men's. Both girls stripped off their swimming wear and pulled on the white robes of the Candidates and heavy soled shoes to protect against the heat of the sand. They ran back out to meet D'rac and Liihan and all four flew to the Hatching Ground. Kaya and Lilita stood with Padma and the other few girls around the queen egg. Liihan was with the rest of the boys around the main clutch.

They didn't have to wait long. The next few moments were a blue. The bronzes' humming increased and the eggs started breaking apart. The first dragonet was a bronze, a good sign, and he made a bee-line for a boy. With a look of pure joy the boy embraced his new life-partner.

"His name is Lofth," said the boy and as if that was a cue more eggs broke and the fledglings went to their partners. Kaya lost sight of Liihan after that. She turned to look at the stands and saw the Bitran Lord and Lady Holders ad their son watching the entire spectacle. The son was watching her, a malevolent sneer on his face. Well, let them watch. After all the she degrading she had gone through she was going to proven them wrong. She was going to be a dragonwoman.

The golden egg started to rock and wobble and the bronzes' humming increased. The egg wobbled and lurched for a few moments before breaking apart and the golden dragnet fell out with a squawk. Aireth, the senor queen, crooned encouragingly and the dragonet ran toward the group of girls. Most back away in fear, including Padma, except Kaya and Lilita. They held their ground in front of the small dragon. The gold moved between them, as if unsure of who she would pick, before her hind leg caught her wing and she tripped onto the ground. Lilita was the first to reach the new queen and helped her up. Kaya didn't need to see the look on Lilita's face to know what happened. Impression had been made. Lilita had found her new friend.

Kaya looked down toward the other side of the sands and saw Liihan leading a bronze dragonet out of the Hatching Ground. Liihan, no, L'han had the same look of pure joy on his face, the same look Kaya saw on Lilita and the other boy when they Impressed. Sighing she fell heavily on the hot sand.

She should leave. She wasn't chosen so it was the right thing to do. But she wanted a dragon so badly. Lady was a good friend and companion but the first time she rode a dragon and went _between_ she wanted to do it again and again and again. She wanted to stop running and have a place to call home. She was always making mistakes at the Holds and Weyr and now she had been selected as a Candidate and she couldn't even do that right!

"I'm hopeless," she said softly.

_('I do not think you are hopeless.')_

"I know you like me, Tgreth, but go away now. I want to be alone."

_('You do not like me?')_

The sad and hurtful tone of the voice she thought was Tgreth made her look up and stare into the eyes of the most beautiful green dragonet she had ever seen. She couldn't really describe how she felt when a second mind entered hers. She felt loved, complete. She couldn't put it in words.

_('My name is Faith. I am hungry!')_

Kaya laughed, suddenly aware of the hunger of the young dragon and herself.

"So am I," she said and led Faith out of the Hatching Ground, Lady flying overhead with approving croons.

_Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity. And soon I'll match them in renown…._

Faith dove to catch a large clump before it come near the queen's wing and hit Wynrith and Lilita who had just appeared there. Above them, L'han and bronze Jaidith charred a clump before it hit Kaya's head. Kaya could feel the heat from Jaidith's flame as the black dust fell around her.

_('Tell Jaidith thank you,')_ she said to Faith.

_('I have given him our gratitude.')_

In the three Turns the three friends had become dragonriders, they became the best team Bendan Weyr had. Wynrith's intelligence and ability for all dragons to obey her made for fast recovery and action. Jaidith's leader-like ability made for order in the wings and Faith's fast agility made for quick actions. The three had charred more Thread then any of the other werylings, without incident or mishaps. No one could understand how the three could work so well together, it was a strange combination for a fighting wing, and all three would answer, "We listen to each other."

Kaya and Faith had just charred another clump of Thread when they heard a pain filled roar above. Looking up she saw V'red and Lofth fall from a tattered wing sail. Thread had eaten right through the fragile skin.

_('Call Jaidith!')_

_('I have.')_

They had practiced this maneuver many times, but they never actually had to put it to use. Kaya made Faith fly above Lofth as the bronze fell. Jaidith appeared and maneuvered under the other bronze to steady Lofth and Faith grabbed Lofth by the wing joints.

_('We've got a hold,')_ said Kaya and Faith relayed the message.

_('Jaideth is supporting Lofth.')_

_('Let's go!')_ And with a vivid image of Bendan's Star Stone she transferred herself _between_. They came out above the Bowl and hovered for a place to land. A few children cleared out a place and dragons moved before they could land, Jaidith carefully sliding out from under Lofth and Faith keeping the dragon steady. As soon as Jaidith slipped out, Faith gently lowered Lofth on the ground.

"Marci!" yelled Kaya wrenching off her helmet. Her braided black hair fell down her back, free from the confines of the helmet. The old Head Woman hurried with the Weyr Healer and his assistants.

"We'll handle it now," said Marci. "Go and finish the Fall."

Kaya nodded and urged Faith back into the air, Jaideth a stretch behind. Wynrith roared a greeting as both returned to do their duty.

Six hours later Kaya landed Faith on her ledge and took a jar of numbweed from a boy waiting nervously for her. She ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"Thank you, Dolor," she said. "Now go and help Marci."

The boy smiled and ran out of the weyr, getting onto the weryling's back and flew back down. Kaya turned to Faith and started applying the salve on the dragon's scores.

"That was a good catch," said a voice behind her.

She turned and smiled at D'rac. Tgreth walked over to Faith and nuzzled her neck. "I had a good teacher," she said.

D'rac smiled back and took out a jar of numbweed. "Let me help."

"What about Tgreth?"

D'rac shook his head. "Barely touched. He was more worried about Faith."

Kaya laughed. "That's just like him. More worried about his mate then himself."

D'rac grinned and swepted in his arms for a kiss that curled her toes. "Like dragon, like rider," he said still grinning at her. She grinned back.

_('I itch,') _saidFaith_. (Lady knows where.')_

Kaya giggled as she got a jar and took over for the fire-lizard, rubbing oil on the green's back. Faith sighed in content.

"Come on," said D'rac. "Marci has the evening meal ready. The others should be there now."

Kaya smiled and slid down Faith's back. "I've got Thread dust all over me. I'm getting a bath."

And she did, splashing around the pool like she was a shipfish. When she was finished D'rac was still waiting for her, leaning against a resting Tgreth, curled next to Faith. Both woke when she arrived and they flew to the Kitchen Caverns. There they met their friends and their weyrmates, R'slan, rider of bronze Pharoth, and B'dan, rider of green Zarth.

"Good Fall," she said, sitting next to them.

"It could have been better," said L'han gently touching a score on his shoulder. B'dan gently touched the same shoulder. When L'han winces, B'dan stopped rubbing his weyrmate's shoulder and settled for rubbing his neck instead.

"How is V'red's Lofth?" asked Kaya turning to Lilita.

"He'll be out for a while," said Lilita.

"That's too bad," said L'han.

"If you hadn't caught him," said B'dan, "it could have been worse."

"I'm amazed a green could hold a bronze," said R'slan.

"Faith is the biggest green on Pern," said Lilita and Kaya blushed. At her blush everyone laughed and Kaya soon joined in. At that moment Kaya had never felt more at home, with Lady on her shoulder her family of friends around her and her dragon sharing the experience in her mind and heart.

_And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!_

**END**


End file.
